thequietspitefandomcom-20200214-history
Wending
Intro Wending is a Chalcedonian town which is situated on a natural nexus of magical ley line energy. The town is located to the south-east of Ossan, from where it can be reached in roughly four hours of travel by boat. The nearest Court City is Telarum, which is to the south-east of Wending. Description Wending is described as a "decent-sized town." It is located in a large cavern which is not far underground, with some small breaks in its ceiling which let in a little surface light. It is bisected by a river, the two halves of the town being connected by a bridge. The northern half of the town includes the Merchant District. This is the side on which the docks were originally built, and so hosts most of Wending's shops and storage yards. The southern half of the town includes the Residential District, as well as the Old District, where the Festival Square can be found. Wending's architecture mirrors that of Paeleuah. The cobblestone streets are well lit with both mundane and magical lamps. The buildings are painted in light colours so that they are easy to see in the gloom. Most of the houses in the Residential District look to be of similar shape and style, as though they were all built at the same time, but older buildings can be found in the Merchant District. The Festival Square The Festival Square is adjacent to the river in the southern half of Wending. It is the primary location for Wendingsfael celebrations. The area is surrounded by buildings, and is well-lit by both lampposts and floating orbs of magical light. In the centre of the square is a statue, which resembles a spire with a star atop it, and which is marked with a symbol that was not recognisable to the party. It is presumed to date back to the founding of the town. Population Wending's residents are very varied. The town hosts a large Paeleusian population, some humans of Shirali origins or descent, a considerable number of dwarves, and a surprising number of rarer non-humans, including tieflings, aarakocra, and lizardfolk. History Wending was founded "a few centuries" ago by a party of adventurers. They had been employed as mercenaries to eliminate a group of cultists - The Cult of Nera - who were using the area's unique ley line energy to fuel a ritual. Having triumphed, the adventurers went on to found the town. It is possible that many of these adventurers may have been tieflings, as a list of their names (recorded in a book in the Wending Archives) included several traditional tiefling 'virtue' names. The Wending Sigils (See: Wending Sigils) Culture The use of magic is evident everywhere in Wending, which has a strong focus on enchantment and illusion magic. Wendingsfael (See: Wendingsfael) Notable Locations North of River * Polska's (magic shop) * The Spinneret (tailors) South of River * Festival Square * The Moonlight's Rest (inn) * The Wending Archives * Sanctuary of Mayadine (outskirts) Notable People (for all known residents, see Residents of Wending) * Eren * Krill * Yen'sal __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Locations Category:Chalcedon Category:Towns